


Ituko's Tales

by kittynoir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: After finding a fanmade Mystery Dungeon game, she ends up in the world of Pokémon : Mystery Dungeon, with some twists.





	Ituko's Tales

Erika had been searching the web, looking for something to do. It was the weekend and she had already finished her school and house work. A fan-made Mystery Dungeon game caught her eye. Blazing Autumn, it was called.Erika clicked the start button. There was a bright light, then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A trio of Pokemon walked through the woods. A Riolu walked in the center of the group, an orange scarf around her neck. A Braixen with a red scarf was on her left. On the Riolu’s right walked a Luxio. Her gray scarf stood out compared to the colors of those she walked with. “Unh. My head.” a female voice groaned. The Braixen’s ears twitched. “Did you hear that?” she asked her companions. The Luxio and Braixen nodded. The sound had come from the right. Heading in that direction, they soon found the source of the voice. A Pikachu. 

“Hey, are you alright?” a feminine voice asked. “I - I think so.” Erika said as she opened her eyes. A Riolu stood in front of her, offering out a paw to help her up. A Braixen with a red scarf was to the left of the Riolu, while a Luxio with a gray scarf was to the right of the Riolu. Erika stood up, her focus on the Riolu first. “Oh my gosh.” she said. “What?” the Riolu asked. “You are so cute!” Erika squealed with delight. ‘Cute?’ the Riolu thought. She barely had time to process this before Erika popped up out of the Braixen’s tail. “It’s so soft and warm.” That’s when she noticed she was much smaller than before. She looked herself over after hopping out of the Braixen’s tail. “Um, am I a Pikachu?” Erika asked the Riolu. “Um, yeah.” the Riolu said, clearly confused about this unusual reaction. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!” Erika screamed.


End file.
